


Facing the Past

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [26]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, s12e14 Cadence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Facing the Past

** Facing the Past **

When Tony entered the house he shared with Gibbs there was no sign of life.  Smiling to himself, Tony headed through the kitchen to the basement door.  The light shining beneath the door confirmed Tony's suspicions - Gibbs was in the basement.  Silently, he opened the door, entered the basement - closing the door behind him - and crept down the stairs.  Sitting himself in his usual stair, Tony waited for Gibbs.

Gibbs knew Tony was home as soon as the younger man had entered the house.  He couldn't hear him, but something about his presence changed the atmosphere in the house.  As he mentally tracked Tony's progress, Gibbs continued to sand his latest boat.  He knew that Tony would find him, and he also knew that if Tony wanted to talk about what had happened, he would.  And Gibbs would listen.

"RMA turned me around," Tony said eventually.  "I don't know where I would have ended up if I hadn't been sent there."  Tony lapsed into a longer silence.  Gibbs knew that he didn't have to say anything, Tony would continue when he was ready.

"I never told you I was a flag bearer," Tony continued.  "Or that I made the Dean's list... You probably know, anyway..."

Gibbs stopped sanding and crossed to where Tony was seated.  He used a finger to raise Tony's chin, forcing eye contact.  "I knew," Gibbs confirmed, "but I've not said anything because I knew that you would tell me when you felt the time was right."

"Do you also know my SAT?" Tony enquired.  "And my GPA?" Gibbs smiled, but didn't say anything.  "Of course you do," Tony continued, "then why didn't you say anything when Kate..."

Gibbs silenced Tony by placing a finger on his lips.  "Not my place to tell, Tony.  You know that I wouldn't tell anyone anything that you might not want me to.  Now, tell me, did you have a good catch up with Travis?"

Tony nodded, "It was good, Jethro.  Probably just what I needed."

Gibbs smiled.  "Good," Cocking his head to one side, Gibbs continued, "Ready for bed?"

"With you," Tony grinned broadly, "always."


End file.
